Donos da Razão
by Nielita
Summary: Um jamais admitiria que o outro estava certo. SasoDei. [Para Ayumi]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**N/A: **SasorixDeidara – YAOI – Quem não gosta, não lê. Acho que não preciso desenhar pra me fazer entender melhor, né:P

_Para Ayumi Tenshi _

* * *

**Donos da Razão**

* * *

_Não era um beijo qualquer. Era uma obra de arte com a qual Sasori tentava demonstrar para Deidara que o que é belo deve durar para sempre._

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Sasori, prevendo algo com o curioso formato que os bonequinhos de argila tomavam nas mãos de Deidara.

"Não vê? Este aqui sou eu... E este aqui é você, Sasori no danna."

Sasori balançou a cabeça desanimado, provavelmente era o que ele previa.

"Vai tentar me provar mais uma vez porque a efemeridade é o que de mais belo pode haver na arte?"

"Sim. Preste atenção."

Deidara colocou os bonecos recém criados no chão. Eram versões pequeninas de Sasori e Deidara.

Os dois akatsukis abaixaram-se para acompanhar a evolução dos bonecos.

O loiro começou a discorrer sobre sua tese.

"Observe esses dois. Eles são bem feitos, duas cópias bem executadas de nós dois. Eu posso fazê-los andar, mexer as cabeças, darem as mãos... Se beijarem..."

E os bonecos estagnaram na exata cena do beijo, fazendo Sasori resmungar "Que bobagem..."

Deidara continuou.

"Dois jovens se beijando... É um quadro que poderia durar pela eternidade. Mas pense bem, daqui a meia hora, já estaríamos enjoados de ver essa cena. E se eles ficassem se beijando pelo resto da vida, uma hora também ficariam enfastiados e o beijo deles perderia toda a especialidade."

"De fato. Exploda o seu boneco. O meu iria achar muito chato passar o resto da vida ao seu lado."

Sasori não estava levando Deidara a sério, o que deixava o loiro extremamente irritado.

"Hunf... É assim mesmo, você trata como se fosse brincadeira pra depois não me dar razão!"

"Como??"

"Acho que você tem medo de me levar a sério e no final ter de concordar comigo."

"Ah claro... com certeza eu tenho "medo" de te dar razão."

"Pois parece que tem!"

"Certo... Então vou me esforçar pra dar credibilidade ao que você diz, mas no final, continuarei achando que toda a sua explicação é uma bobagem."

"Sei... Voltemos aos bonecos. Já demonstrei porque um beijo paralisado no tempo não teria valor algum, mas você também pode imaginar que os dois poderiam continuar a vida, casar, ter filhos... ganhar uns kilos, rugas, envelhecer e morrer de uma forma bem melancólica..."

"Hum..." Sasori definitivamente nunca iria imaginar-se tendo filhos, muito menos com Deidara. E não fez a menor questão de visualizar mentalmente a cena.

"Mas você não acha que seria muito melhor se, ao invés de passar por todo um cotidiano chato e sem graça, eles simplesmente... Explodissem agora!!!"

Imediatamente o Criador fez com que os dois bonequinhos deixassem de existir.

"Vê como é bela? Essa explosão... Ela não os destruiu fisicamente apenas, ela destruiu tudo que eles poderiam ter sido!! Em uma fração de segundos, eu explodi todos os significados inúteis deles. Não vê quão profundo, complexo e maravilhoso isso é?"

Tudo que Sasori via era o olhar psicótico-maravilhado de Deidara, fixo na explosão.

Compreendeu algo: O objetivo principal de seu parceiro da Vila da Pedra não era convencê-lo sobre um ponto de vista artístico. Deidara queria simplesmente fazer uma eloqüente elegia a "arte" de explodir as coisas.

E queria que Sasori fosse o expectador.

"Deidara, você só explodiu dois bonecos, muito mal-feitos por sinal. Não existe arte nisso, é só esse seu delírio de ver beleza onde ela não existe."

E, sem um pingo de remorso, o ruivo destruía toda a alegria de Deidara.

"Pois fique você sabendo, Sasori, que quando eu morrer, em meio a uma explosão magnífica, você vai entender exatamente o que a minha arte quer dizer."

Sasori sentiu um frio correr-lhe pela espinha.

No dia em que Deidara morresse, não iria chorar. Não iria lamentar o ocorrido, nem ficaria infeliz com a perda.

Mas, e se na hora em que Deidara se consumisse em chamas, será que para ele, Sasori, Deidara não se tornaria especial? Pois Sasori E Deidara iria se acabar... E aqueles instantes de despedida não tornariam tudo que haviam vivido juntos mais belo e único?

Sasori teve medo de trair a si próprio. Teve medo de um dia dar razão a Deidara.

"Bem feito..."

"Como, Danna?"

Mas admitir que a "arte" do colega de equipe tinha algum valor era algo que Sasori jamais pretendia fazer.

"Tudo que vou dizer quando você morrer é "_Bem feito"._"

_E Deidara queria congelar aquele instante no tempo. Teve medo de dar razão a Sasori. Soltou seus lábios dos do ruivo antes que pudesse se contradizer em alto e bom som._

**FIM **

_11/05/2007_

* * *

**N/F:** Tinha uma vida já que eu queria fazer uma SasoDei... Mas todos os plots que eu pensava acabavam em discussão sobre arte. 

Aí o orkut avisou que o aniversário da Ayumi tava chegando... tive de ir pro ou vai ou racha e a fic virou o que? Discussão sobre arte... huehue

A partir de agora eu vou bater um papo com a Ayumi, então as outras pessoas, se preferirem, podem ir pro botão "review" lá em baixo rsrsrsrs

Pois é, Neya, inicialmente a sua SasoDei era bem feliz e nada séria (e creio eu que seria muito melhor se fosse assim), resumia-se a: Deidara faz bonequinhos, chama o Sasori pra ver, aí faz os bonequinhos se beijarem e explodirem, o Sasori faz uma cara de "WTF!?" E no final eles se beijavam de verdade...

Como você percebeu, mudou um pouco 8D

Eu sempre fico preocupada de fazer histórias mais sérias porque acho que vai ficar tudo chato... mas essa foi a única SasoDei que saiu e eu tinha de fazer uma SasoDei porque era a forma que eu conseguiria melhor te homenagear nesse grande dia que é o 11 de maio que você faz XX aninhos heheheheh

Para outras declarações emo-gays sobre sua pessoa, consulte o MRS :P

Kisses

Ps. Esse papo de "Bem feito" eu tirei lá do seu resumo hueheuhe


End file.
